flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Agent Connor
Rename This gets deeper and deeper. The credits for the episode read FBI Agent Connor. Before the break, Curdy was FBI Agent and Vreede was Agent Vreede, but Seth McFarland was uncredited and Barry Shabaka Henley was a guest star, meaning I got the names of the characters somewhere else -- possibly the dreaded IMDb. I submit that we need some consistency: * If the character name appears in credits, that's the page name. * It the character name does not appear in credits, then any name used in a press release is the page name. * If the character name does not appear in credits or in a press release, any name spoken during an episode is the page name. * If the character is anonymous, the editor originating the page gets to select a name that passes for quality work. * As we learn more, we upgrade the pages. ** Vinicius Machado was credited as Gang Member among the co-stars in 1x06. In 1x15, Machado was guest star without his character's name being used anywhere in the credits. The press release said he was "Emil." In the script, he was addressed as "Emil Gutierrez." The result, imo, is that from 1x15 on he's "Emil Gutierrez" but in 1x06 he's "Gang Member" because that's how he was credited. ** "D. Gibbons" has been an education, from Chess player through D. Gibbons to Dyson Frost. * None of this is perfect. The Marine Major who delivered the bad news to Aaron Stark was officially credited in the next episode, where he didn't appear! I've been wondering if this is because the action was "re-packaged" during the break and no one bothered to do the necessary quality checks on the credits. Try as I might, I can't find "Nurse Kim Jones" from 1x15. This also applies to the earlier episodes. One "attaboy/attagirl" to the editor who can screencap "Dad" from 1x06. * If we're documenting the show, then we should use names provided by reliable sources. I'd like to believe that we're all going to be here next season. If so, we need internal rules (policies). Starting a policy page doesn't require administrator privileges. (I've probably written more than anyone wanted to read.) -- 19:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I like the bright-line rules you have up there, but sometimes there are more common-sense answers. Agent Connor is the example. I'd hate to have "FBI Agent" and "Agent" referring to two different people, if we know that they're both employed by the FBI. It almost looks like FF is toying with us. They give us Vreede's first name (along with the dialogue about how to pronounce his surname), encouraging us to change the page, while giving us a newly single-named character. Anyway, if Emil were to be credited as "gang member" later on, I'd prefer his full name, as it's been revealed to us.- Bryan 22:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) * I'm not even sure I'd call him "Gang Member" in real life. He's an entrepreneur, kinda. When I saw him in 1x06, I was really impressed with his performance, short as it was, and I think that the producers, faced with the need for a character to hire Keiko may well have said, "Remember that guy who...?" A lot of tidbits like this are probably out there, but I'm not inclined to track them down.-- 22:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) **Nor would I; I thought that's how he was originally credited. When they did use him again, I was hoping there isn't going to be a Lost-like situation where every minor character has some sort of global significance.- Bryan 17:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, draft here: FlashForward Wiki:Page Naming Policy.-- 22:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC)